Tournament of the Teams
by Kaity the Chameleon
Summary: Eggman forms an alliance with Fear and starts a tournament for reasons unknown to all but them. Now, Sonic & Co must fight for the prize of the Seven Chaos Emeralds. But will Chaotix & Co figure out what's really going on before it's too late?
1. Sign up!

**Oi, the most annoying part...okay, Waffle the fox (C) Waffle the Fox, Kaity the Chameleon (C) Me, Snow the Whte Tiger (C) Espio-Ninja, and all other characters you reconize from games are (C) SEGA/Sonic Team.**

Chapter 1: Sign up!

As usual with the Chaotix, business was slow and the Chaotix were doing what they normally do, prevent boredom! Waffle and Snow talked about who knows what, Espio trained Kaity, Charmy bothered anyone he could, and Vector listened to his music. Kaity swatted Charmy out of the air and he landed on the floor.

"Charmy, watch T.V. or something." Kaity growled.

"Fine! I will!" Charmy yelled and turned on the T.V. As soon as he turned it on, Eggman's face appeared. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Charmy screamed. "Eggman's taken over the T.V. nothing good will ever be on again!!" Of course, like all of Eggman's messages, it started off with his new and weird laugh. "Guess what Sonic?" Eggman held up seven chaos emeralds for the camera thing to see. Every mouth in the CDA dropped open. "I'll give you a fighting chance and let you try to take them from me." Eggman smiled evilly, "Only if you follow the rules, I'll make a tournament, and everyone with a team of three can enter. If you do somehow win, you'll get the chaos emeralds. But, if no one can win, then the world is mine!" Eggman laughed then coughed violently and the message clicked off and returned to 'Case Closed'.

"Well, I guess we gotta go boys." Vector said. "Come on." Charmy bounced up and flew behind Vector. "You three watch the Agency." Vector instructed Kaity, Waffle, and Snow.

"Why?" Kaity hissed.

"Cause it's probably better if we take care of this."

"That's not a good reason; we're just as strong as you!" Waffle added her hands on her hips. Snow nodded in agreement. Both sides were silent.

"Whatever, come on boys." Vector instructed and led Espio and Charmy out the door.

**OoOoO**

"I don't think that was fair Vector." Espio said. Vector shrugged.

"It's for their own good Espio, you don't want Waffle getting hurt or worse do ya?"

"No..."

"Right. So, we'll enter the tournament, and win the Chaos Emeralds."

"Things are most often easier said then done."

"Yeah. Says you." Vector snorted. The team walked to Future City and signed up for the tournament, and got a room for their team to stay in, like every other team. The hotel the three checked into was being used only for those in Eggman's tournament. Their room was like any other hotel room, two king-sized beds, a couch, a bathroom, T.V., and everything else, the walls were white, and the carpet was an off-white sort of color.

"Alright, they said all the teams participating would be posted tomorrow." Vector said. Charmy dove for the bed closest to the door.

"I call this one!" he yelled.

"I got this one!" Vector said, spreading himself out on the next bed, "Which leaves the couch for Espio." Espio shrugged and sat down to meditate. Charmy instantly grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels until he found a show he liked, and we all know what Vector did. Time passed, it was like they were back at the CDA. It was soon night and the announcement for final teams came over the loud speakers.

**I know a lot of people do this, so if you wanna have your team in the tournament, PM me or leave it in a review with the names, formation leaders, team name, and description of the characters. **


	2. Meet the Teams

**Chapter 1 (C). I'm no longer taking requests for OC teams.**

Chapter 2: Meet the Teams

The Chaotix woke up early and joined the group of fighters to see who was in the battle. Espio managed to get through, followed by Vector and Charmy. They looked over the list carefully:

_Team Arcade-Honey the Cat(Speed), Mighty the Armadillo(Power), Ray the Flying squirrel(Fly)_

_Team Babylon-Jet the Hawk(Speed), Storm the Albatross(Power), Wave the Swallow(Fly)_

_Team Chaotix-Espio the Chameleon(Speed), Vector the Crocodile(Power), Charmy bee(Fly)_

_Team Dark-Shadow the Hedgehog(Speed), O-mega(Power), Rouge the Bat(Fly)_

_Team Earthia-Laya the __Seedrian(Speed), Sumowa the Seedrian(Power), Cosmo the Seedrian(Fly)_

_Team Egg-Nega Eggman(Speed), Bark(Power), Eggman(Fly)_

_Team Evil-Fiona the Fox(Speed), Nack the weasel(Power), Lien-Da the Echidna(Fly)_

_Team Freedom-Sonia the hedgehog-(Speed), Julie-Su(Power), Bunnie Rabbot(Fly)_

_Team Gracious-Kaity the Chameleon(Speed), Snow the White Tiger(Power), Waffle the Fox(Fly)_

_Team Green-Scourge the hedgehog(Speed), Manic the Hedgehog(Power), Bean the Duck(Fly)_

_Team Metal-Metal Sonic(Speed), Robo Knux(Power), Tails Doll(Fly)_

_Team Random-Scouter the Baryonyx(Speed), Anti-Knux the Echidna(Power), Laura-Su(Fly)_

_Team Rose-Amy Rose(Speed), Big the Cat(Power), Cream the Rabbit(Fly)_

_Team Royal-Sally Acorn(Speed), Elise(Power), Blaze the Cat(Fly)_

_Team Sonic-Sonic the Hedgehog(Speed), Knuckles the Echidna(Power), Miles 'Tails' Prower(Fly)_

_Team Time-Tikal the Echidna(Speed), Chaos the...thing(Power), Sliver the Hedgehog(Fly)_

Espio pulled the gold chain around Vector's neck, "Vector, look." He said, pointing to the name 'Team Gracious'. The three remembered the name from when Kaity and Waffle had first arrived in Station Square, the Chaotix had helped them, along with a bee girl whom was actually Fear, but they never used the name since they came back from their school. Vector shook his head, obviously annoyed.

"I knew it...I **knew** that'd do this!" Vector huffed

"Hi guys." A voice they knew as Waffle came from behind the Chaotix. They turned around and saw that Kaity and Snow were by Waffle as well. Vector was ready to yell at the three girls but Espio spoke first.

"Hi. So, you two recruited Snow?" Espio said, gesturing to the Tiger.

"You bet." Waffle winked.

"What room are you three staying in?"

"Dunno, we just got here today." Kaity answered. "We called and entered from the Agency." She added.

"Alright. So, I guess we all gotta go into the restaurant in a bit, so, wanna hang out for a while?" Vector asked.

"Well, let's let them get settled first." Espio said. The Chaotix and new formed Team Gracious rode the elevator up to the Chaotix floor. The three girls stopped at a door right next to the Chaotix. "Huh, we got rooms right next to each other."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!" Snow saluted. Before Vector could get at Snow, she pulled her team into their room and slammed the door shut.

**OoOoO**

After ten minutes, the six were on the elevator again, going down the restaurant where they'd be told more on the competition. Eggman appeared on an over-sized screen and began explaining everything.

"I'll make this easy for you all to understand, you'll all be competing for the seven Chaos Emeralds. Each team will be represented in each division: Speed, Power, and Fly. The three teams that win will advance to a three on three on three match, where the champion team will be decided. The only rules are: If you fall out of the ring, or you're out. All forms of battle are allowed...including weapons. And if your down for more then a minute, you're out." Eggman stopped and looked at the faces in the room. "I assume that wasn't too hard for any of you to understand. So, The Fly Division will be first. All fly formation leaders please go in the room on the left, everybody else, go do something." Eggman's face disappeared. Waffle and Charmy walked side-by-side into a room with a yellow door, along with many others.

**OoOoO**

Waffle and Charmy stood off to one side while everyone was called up to pick from a small blue box. When Waffle was called, she walked up and quickly pulled out a number: 11. Charmy pulled out 12. When the chart was made, Waffle and Charmy looked at each other, they were fighting each other in the sixth match.

**Yeah, it's a short chapter...I know...**


	3. The Fly Division: Round One

**Chapter 1 for (C). Every chapter will be all the fights in that round until the division is over, then It's the same as chapter two, who goes where for the next fights.**

Chapter 3: The Fly Division: Round One

The leaders of Speed and Power formation were put in a large square building, where the fighters came in to rest or get ready for their match. Everyone piled around the opening to watch the fight about to start.

**OoOoO**

_Silver (1) VS Wave (2)_

The ring itself was a square arena with tall marble poles on each corner with a camera positioned on each one to get most wanted angles from the fight. The match started at the sound of the bell. Wave jumped at Silver instantly, only to be stopped by Silver's psychokinetic powers. Sliver threw Wave but, using new Extreme Gear Shoes she made, propelled herself forward before she could be thrown out of the ring. The hedgehog and swallow rushed at each other suddenly, Wave fell from the impact of the hit. Sliver looked down at the purple swallow.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Seeing that she wasn't moving, Sliver kneeled down by her to check if she was still alive. Wave pulled out a giant wrench, and in a quick movement, hit Sliver square in the head. Then she jumped into the air and landed a kick on Silver's chest while he was still dazed. Wave got ready for another attack, this time using dynamite, but Sliver rushed forward and grabbed the dynamite, and threw Wave out of the ring before she could react. Wave sat on the grass, stunned.

"And the winner is Sliver!" a loud voice boomed from the speakers. The crowd cheered and all the Silver fan girls went crazy. Sliver smiled shyly and did a small wave before walking off the ring, where he got pats on the back from other fighters. Wave sat, now cross-legged on the ground and grumbled something about Sliver cheating.

**OoOoO**

_Bean (3) VS Tails Doll (4)_

Bean, after hearing the bell threw five bombs at Tails Doll. The Tails Doll floated in its place, each bomb missing. The doll stared at the green bomb-happy duck with its lifeless black eyes. Bean stood paralyzed by the doll's stare. Then he suddenly broke free of the spell and dashed over to the Tails wanna-be and bombed him at close distance. The doll burst into pieces and the crowd cheered as the bits of stuffing and cloth rained down on Bean like confetti.

"Bean is going to the next round!!" the speaker boomed as the crowds cheers grew.

**OoOoO**

_Bunnie (5) VS Tails (6)_

Tails flew up into the air just as the bell to start rang. Bunnie followed after using the jets in her robotic legs. Bunnie flew up and hit Tails hard with her metal fist. Tails quickly recovered and shot Bunnie with a laser gun that magically appeared on his hand. Bunnie hurtled toward the ground but Tails got there first. Had threw one hand into the air and a bigger hand on a spring came up from the ground and punched Bunnie out of the ring. Tails grinned triumphantly and wave to the cheering crowd. Tails walked off the battlefield and helped Bunnie to her feet.

"You're a real good fighter." Tails smiled. Bunnie smiled in response and the two walked back into the waiting building.

**OoOoO**

_Cream (7) VS Eggman (8)_

"What are you doing in this tournament Eggman?" Cream asked politely. Eggman didn't answer, the bell rang. Eggman pressed a button on his jacket and a robot fighting machine formed around his body.

"get ready to lose." Eggman leered. Cream smiled and pulled out a gun.

"No, YOU get ready to lose, more then this match." She replied an shot machine's cockpit, where Eggman sat. The bullet broke the glass as well as the controls. Cream flew up to Eggman and pointed the gun at the egg-shaped man.

"I surrender!" Eggman yelled, putting his hands above his head.

"Good boy." Cream nodded and Cream won the match. She pointed the gun at the terrified crowd "Clap for me!" She demanded. The crowd suddenly burst into the loudest cheers they could manage.

"Cream of Team Rose is going to the next round!"

**OoOoO**

_Rouge (9) VS Ray (10)_

Rouge examined her nails while Ray came over and smiled at her.

"Hi, I'm Ray. What's your name?" he smiled.

"My name's Rouge." She said in fake kindness. The bell rang and Rouge almost immediately grabbed Ray.

"H-hey! Let go!" Ray yelled.

"Sorry sweetie, but the emeralds are mine." Rouge grinned and kicked Ray. He landed on his feet and flew into the sky, rouge followed quickly. The yellow squirrel dove down at Rouge like a torpedo, Rouge barely dodged the attack before Ray changed course and rammed Rouge's back. "You think you're tough eh?" Rouge muttered and turned around and knocked Ray to the ground, and out of the ring. The crowd, filled with Rouge fan boys, cheered and screamed s Rouge smiled, enjoying every second of it. She walk off as the announcer proclaimed that Rouge would be in the next round.

**OoOoO**

_Waffle (11) VS Charmy (12)_

"Good luck Charmy." Waffle whispered.

"You're gonna need the luck." Charmy said playfully. Waffle smiled. The bell rang and the fox and bee took fighting stances. Charmy zoomed forward and head-butted Waffle. She fell back from the force of the blow. Waffle quickly recovered and kicked Charmy as he flew in for another attack. He sprawled to the ground and moaned in pain. Waffle took advantage of Charmy's down time; she grabbed Charmy and threw him out of the ring. But before he could hit the ground, Charmy flew back into the ring and hit Waffle with another head-butt. Waffle ducked as Charmy approached and he flew over Waffle and out of the ring, unable to stop himself in time. "Good move!" Charmy said in surprise.

"Thanks." Waffle smiled. She and Charmy walked off the ring, Charmy asking Waffle to teach him how to fight like her.

**OoOoO**

_Blaze (13) VS Cosmo (14)_

Tails stared in amazement as Cosmo walked passed him. "Cosmo." He whispered. Cosmo stood across from Blaze. The bell rang and Blaze jumped at Cosmo. She put her hands up to cover her face.

"There must be a better way to get the Chaos Emeralds." Cosmo said. Blaze released flames, which Cosmo narrowly dodged. "I don't want to fight you, but if I have to, I will." With that, Cosmo jumped into the air just as Blaze went for her again, Cosmo floated down carefully and landed behind Blaze and kicked the cat hard, sending her to the edge of the ring. Cosmo quickly went over and Blaze grabbed the Seedrian and pushed her out of the ring.

"Blaze wins!"

**OoOoO**

_Lien-Da (15) VS Laura-Su (16)_

Lien-Da, a red echidna with a figure-hugging black shirt and pants, pulled out a whip and tried to hit Laura-Su, Knuckles future daughter, with it. Laura-Su countered with a Chaos Spear. Lien-Da dodged away. Then she rushed forward and tried again to whip Laura-Su. Laura-Su caught the whip before it could do any real damage but was forced from the ring as Lien-Da plowed into the younger echidna.

**So, now Round Two starts...**


	4. The Fly Division: Round Two

**(C) on chapter 1...**

Chapter 4: The Fly Division: Round Two

Silver, Bean, Tails, Cream, Rouge, Waffle, Blaze, and Lien-Da sat waiting for the next round to begin. The eight teams were in talking to their teammates.

"Way ta go Waffle!" Snow cheered. "If we all win, we can get the emeralds easy and not have to bother with the final fight."

"Yeah, and it looks like you'll be fighting Rouge." Kaity added.

"Yeah, She'll beat Rouge no sweat." Snow added. A call came over the announcements for fighters 1 and 3 to get to the battle arena.

**OoOoO**

_Silver (1) VS Bean (3)_

The ring of the bell sent both opponents flying at each other. Bean released as many bombs as he could while Sliver effortlessly threw them back. Bean landed, narrowly missing being hit by one of his own bombs.

"Stop tha-" Bean suddenly stopped, suddenly noticing how shiny Silver's psychokinetic powers looked under the right sunlight. "Shiny!" Bean yelled and charged at Silver. Sliver backed away and unintentionally fell out of the ring. Bean, after being declared the winner, dove after Silver, looking for the 'shiny'. The green duck frowned and left.

**OoOoO**

_Tails (6) VS Cream (7)_

Tails waited for the ring of the bell, he watched Cream's hands carefully and making sure she didn't reach for her gun. The bell was struck, and before Cream could get to her gun, Tails twirled his twin tails and hit the rabbit hard, knocking the gun away from her. Cream quickly recovered and rammed Tails. She flapped her ears and flew up to eye level with Tails, who she now realized was holding her gun. Cream looked deeply into Tails' eyes.

"Tails, don't hate me for trying to pull a gun on you."

"Frankly Cream, I don't give a dang." Tails said with the coolness that came to Espio naturally and dropped the gun, it broke on impact to the ground. "Now, let's have a fair fight." Cream smiled and hit Tails hard, sending him to the ring below. The force of the impact knocked Tails all but unconscious. Cream landed next to him. Tails, waited until she was within arm's distance and then grabbed her. Cream gasped as she fell on the stone ground. Tails flew into the air while Cream was still getting what was happening and gently placed Cream on the grassy ground. Cream looked up at him, Tails smiled back.

"Sonic always said not to hit a girl." He explained and walked off, leaving a stunned Cream in the middle of loud cheering.

**OoOoO**

_Rouge (9) VS Waffle (11)_

As soon as the bell rang, Rouge went into a screw-kick, which Waffle dodged.

"You know I'm gonna win." Rouge said. "I _always_ get what I want."

"Yeah, but you'll have to get through me to get it." Waffle challenged. Rouge smiled.

"Alright then." She flew fast at Waffle and into a suddenly out-stretched fist. Rouge couldn't stop herself in time. She lay on the ground of the ring and moaned in pain. Waffle took advantage of this to push Rouge out of the ring. Rouge was able to grab onto Waffle before falling out. "Sorry sweetie, but I don't go down so easily." She smirked.

"Oh good, other wise this match would be boring." Waffle replied and threw another punch as Rouge flew up into the air. Waffle quickly followed, twirling her one tail to bring her up with Rouge. The bat stared in shock. "Yeah, I get that a lot." Waffle explained and slammed a foot down on Rouge's head; bring her crashing to the ring floor. Rouge stood up and hit Waffle just as she landed. The fox stumbled back but jumped back at Rouge. _'This fox doesn't give up easily...I think I might faint.'_ Rouge thought. Right after, Waffle landed another hit and sent Rouge out of the ring. Waffle smiled. "So much for getting what you want." She muttered as she left in midst of cheering and screaming.

**OoOoO**

_Blaze (13) VS Lien-Da (15)_

Blaze was the first to move as the bell sounded. Lien-Da pulled out her whip and got it to go around Blaze's neck. Blaze burned the whip as soon as she realized it was on her throat. Lien-Da quickly rushed into Blaze and knocked her to the ground. The cat kicked Lien-Da, sending her back. Blaze jumped to her feet only to be rammed back by the echidna and out of the ring. Lien-Da smiled at the sight of Blaze's look of shock and confusion.

**Chapter 4! I'm suprised I could get it up this fast...Well, I don't know when I can update again, so enjoy this chapter...this may be it for awhile...**


	5. The Fly Division: Round Three

**(C) on chapter 1.**

Chapter 5: The fly Division: Round Three

Teams Green, Sonic, Gracious, and Random sat in a room, talking with their teammates moving onto the next round.

"Don't sweat it Tails, you're gonna do fine." Sonic said, patting Tails' back.

"Come on Waffle, just two more founds left. Can you make it?" Snow asked. Waffle nodded. The announcement for fighters 3 and 6 came on suddenly.

**OoOoO**

_Bean (3) VS Tails (6)_

The bell was struck and Bean rushed into an attack. Tails counter attacked and hit the duck with a kick. Bean fell back but threw as many bombs as he could at the two-tailed fox. Tails, having seen Bean's last battle, pulled out a quarter and held it up, making the coin shine.

"Shiny!?" Bean said excitedly and, and dove at Tails for the twenty-five cent piece. Tails threw it out of the ring and Bean, of course, followed and began talking to it as the crowd cheered for Tails.

**OoOoO**

_Waffle VS Lien-Da (15)_

Lien-Da reached into hammer space and got another whip. Waffle waited for the female echidna to make a move. Lien-Da thrust the whip forward and Waffle put up on arm for the whip to go around. The fox ripped it from Lien-Da's hands and rushed forward and knocked hard into her. Lien-Da gasped in shock as Waffle's fist came into contact with the red echidna's stomach. Before she could recover from that, Waffle kicked her to the ground and waited coolly for her to get up. Lien-Da jumped up and tackled Waffle to the ground. The two girls fought for control, and Waffle gained control and pulled Lien-Da into the air and dropped her onto the ground outside of the ring. Lien-Da screamed in rage, but it was covered by the cheers for the tan fox who was going to the finals.

**Sorry about the chapter shortness...**


	6. The Fly Division: Final Round

**(C) on chapter 1. The finals for the Fly Division!!!**

Chapter 6: The Fly Division: Final Round

Kaity and Snow talked with Waffle, readying her for her final fight.

"This'll be an easy win for you." Kaity said. Snow nodded in agreement.

"You win this, and we're in the last fight." Snow said. "So no pressure." But to Waffle, there was pressure. She and Tails were called to the ring for the final fight of their division. "Good luck Waffle." Snow said as Waffle walked out.

**OoOoO**

_Tails (6) VS Waffle (11)_

The bell rang and Tails pounced instantly. Waffle side-stepped and Grabbed Tails just before he soared by her and threw him the other way. Tails recovered quickly enough to dodge Waffle flying at him. Tails quickly flew into the air, and Waffle followed suit. The two foxes flew fast at one another and collided in the middle with punches and kicks. Tails managed to knock Waffle back onto the arena floor. The younger fox dove down, aiming for the tan fox below. Waffle rolled away and kicked Tails onto his back. She then released a hearts attack, freezing Tails in time. She went at the frozen fox with multiple attacks. When Tails recovered from his frozen state, he grabbed Waffle just as she started another attack. Tails swung her around then let her go out of the ring. Waffle was barely able to twirl her tail and save herself. Waffle stood ready for Tails' next attack. The orange fox didn't disappoint her, he went into a homing attack and just before he hit, Waffle moved and kicked the twin tailed fox, like a soccer ball, out of the ring. Tails sat stunned on the ground and Waffle came over and helped him up.

"You're good." Tails said.

"Not so bad yourself." Waffle complemented. The crowd, of course, cheered like crazy as Waffle was announced the winner of the Fly Division. Waffle looked over to her team, Snow was doing a dance and Kaity nodded toward Waffle. The fox girl smiled.

**Waffle's going onto the final finals!! Now for the next divsion!!!**


	7. Something Else Going On?

**Chapter 1 for (C) cause I'm too lazy to put them up here.**

Chapter 7: Something Else Going On?

The Chaotix and team Gracious walked back to their rooms, Waffle getting congratulations all the way. As soon as they got into the Chaotix room, Espio started to talk in a low tone.

"Guys, I think there's something else going on here."

"And what's your reason?" Vector asked.

"Didn't you notice Eggman in the tournament?"

"Yeah. Did you notice Cream beat him?"

"Yes, I did. But why would Eggman enter his own competition? He never plays fair."

"That's true, I half expected that he'd run off with the emeralds while we were all fighting." Vector admitted

"So, what else could be happening?" Waffle asked.

"I dunno yet." Espio shrugged. But the four who aren't fighting can look around, see about anything...unusual."

"So, we might have a case?" Charmy asked excitedly.

"Maybe." Kaity said.

"Yeah-hoo!" Charmy yelled, flipping around in the air.

"Well, let's go see who's going up next." Snow said. The six jogged to the restaurant and arrived with a few seconds to spare.

**OoOoO**

Eggman appeared on the screen again, not looking so cocky this time.

"The winner of the Fly Division; Waffle the Fox, and her team, Team Gracious will go on to the final round." Eggman said blandly. The response wasn't as bland. The fighters, like before, congratulated Waffle and chanted her name, the first to stop Eggman from his plan. "Now, Speed leaders will go. Every speed leader, go through that blue door over there." He pointed across from the yellow door where the Fly formation leaders went. Eggman clicked off the screen. Espio and Kaity followed through the door and waited to be called on.

**OoOoO**

Espio was given number 23 and Kaity number 20. The chart was made, but nether chameleon went to look.

"So everyone else is gonna look around." Kaity said.

"Yep." Espio replied.

"Think they'll find anything?"

"Maybe, but if there really is something going on here, then they'll have to be careful."

"Yeah...Which match are you in?"

"I'm in the fourth match. You?"

"Second."

Espio nodded and announcements for the Speed Division came over the loudspeaker.

**Yep, something else is going on for sure.**


	8. The Speed Division: Round One

**Ch. 1 for (C)**

Chapter 8: The Speed Division: Round One

Espio and Kaity sat quietly, waiting for the first match to start.

"Good luck." Espio said.

"You too." Kaity said back.

**OoOoO**

_Scourge (17) VS Nega Eggman (18)_

The bell rang and Nega Eggman got into a battle machine that looked like Eggman's, only more black. Scourge, other-wise known and evil Sonic, used several homing attacks and the machine was already half-way beaten. Another round of homing attacks and Nega Eggman was almost beat. Nega Eggman pushed a button inside his machine and missiles came from every limb and after the green hedgehog. He smirked and led the missiles back to Nega's machine, realizing that they were heat seekers. The machine was destroyed and Nega Eggman flew away.

"You'll regret this!" He yelled behind him.

"Yeah, whatever." Scourge sneered and left, but not before posing for cameras.

**OoOoO**

_Sonic (19) VS Kaity (20)_

As the Bell rang, Kaity attacked Sonic and was successful. Sonic got up as fast as he had gotten down. Sonic went into a spin dash and hit Kaity. She countered with a shower of ninja stars before Sonic could get out of a ball. The blue hedgehog barely dodged the attack and again went into a spin dash, but instead of going on with the attack, he performed a homing attack and caught his opponent off guard. Kaity toppled backwards and hit the ground. Kaity, not yet ready to go down, rushed forward and pushed the blue hedgehog out of the ring before Sonic could stop her. Sonic sat on the ground, stunned. Kaity smirked triumphantly, and left the arena.

**OoOoO**

_Honey (21) VS Tikal (22)_

Tikal, being the peace-loving echidna she is, tried to avoid physical contact with Honey as she came at the echidna with multiple attacks.

"Please, stop this senseless fighting!" Tikal cried. Honey didn't reply but attacked again. Tikal dodged quickly but was sent to the ground by a sneak attack. Before Honey could make another move, Tikal got up and attacked.

"I'm sorry." She said as a bolt of thunder came from no where and struck the cat. Honey recovered and attacked Tikal until the tan echidna fell from the ring.

**OoOoO**

_Espio (23) VS Fiona (24)_

As soon as the bell rang, Fiona Fox brought attack after attack on Espio. The Chameleon, keeping cool, dodged and wasn't once touched. He then returned the attacks with a leaf swirl, catching Fiona off guard. The red fox screamed as the whirlwind swept her up and into the air. Espio watched from the ground, waiting for his opponent to come back to the ground they were fighting on. Minutes later, Fiona landed. Now she was mad! She dashed up the Espio and back-handed him. Espio, half stunned that someone would do that, stumbled for a second before regaining his footing. The fox again came at him. Espio turned invisible and threw ninja stars and other ninja weapons. Fiona, unable to dodge, backed up quickly. Giving Espio time to dash over and push the fox out of the ring; and that's just what he did.

**OoOoO**

_Sonia (25) VS Amy (26)_

Amy, seeing another female hedgehog, instantly attacked.

"Stay away from _my_ Sonic!" She yelled. She swung her hammer and hit her mark before Sonia could respond. Sonic held on hand over her nose which was now bleeding from the impact of Amy's hammer. The insane pink hedgehog hit Sonia with enough force to kill any human. Sonia, seeing Amy coming at her again, made a hasty retreat for the outside of the ring. Amy smiled as the crowds cheered for her. "I'd like to thank all my fans for their support. I love you guys!" She said, waving to the crowds of people.

**OoOoO**

_Jet (27) VS Sally (28)_

The bell rang and Jet instantly went into an attack.

"Weren't you killed a while back?" he asked.

"Yes, but I came back." Sally retorted and threw Jet out of her face. The wind master, A.K.A. Jet, brought out two giant fans from hammer space and flapped the two as hard as he could, Sally barely managed to keep herself in the ring before Jet tired himself. Sally, taking advantage of Jet's current condition, ran forward and kicked the green hawk out of the ring and onto the ground.

**OoOoO**

_Laya (29) VS Shadow (30)_

Laya, on orange Seedrian, stood quietly as Shadow did the same. The two didn't move, after the bell rang, Laya blasted the black hedgehog with fire. Shadow recovered quickly and used Chaos Spear on Laya; she dodged easy and attacked again. This time missing Shadow by a long-shot as he had moved behind her while she attacked. Shadow landed multiple kicks and punches on the Seedrian. Laya gasped and turned in time to catch Shadow's hand before striking her again. She swung Shadow in a circle, until his feet no longer touched the ground and released him. Shadow flew backwards and hit the wall hard, making him out and Laya the winner.

**OoOoO**

_Scouter (31) VS Metal Sonic (32)_

Metal Sonic flexed his razor sharp claws to intimidate Scouter. The Baryonyx ignored this and head-butted the Sonic copy. Metal used his boosters just before hitting the outside of the ring. He put his claws out in front of him, going too fast for anyone but his counter part to dodge. Scouter, seeing the attack coming, side-stepped and sent a dumbstruck metal out of the ring and stuck to the wall Shadow had previously hit.

**Not really much to say here...**


	9. The Speed Division: Round Two

**Sorry about the wait, I've been having a writers block lately...that, and I'm lazy...but as usual, (C) on chapter 1.**

Chapter 9: Speed Division: Round Two

Waffle came over to the two chameleons. "We haven't found anything weird yet." She reported.

"Okay, if you do find something, tell us." Espio answered.

"Got it." Waffle turned to leave, "By the way, good luck you two."

**OoOoO**

_Scourge (17) VS Kaity (20)_

The bell rang and Kaity jumped forward toward Scourge, who dodged and grabbed the chameleon before she could get up.

"Well, what's your name?" He said in a flirty tone.

"None of your business." Kaity hissed and freed herself from the green hedgehog's grasp with a punch to the face. Scourge stumbled back in surprise; no girl he had yet met talked to him like that. Well, any of them who didn't know he was evil...or came from his world. He looked up to see Kaity coming at him with ninja stars in both hands. He ran behind Kaity and kicked her to the ground. Kaity expected another blow while she was down, but instead she felt wind whip around her, she stood up and saw Scourge running in a wide circle around her as nothing but a green streak. Kaity stood still with no clue what was going on. Then it hit her when she couldn't breathe and the circle was getting smaller. A hand automatically went up to her throat and she started coughing violently. She was lying on the ground in no time flat. Scourge stopped and walked over to the motionless chameleon. She didn't move or breathe as he approached. He moved closer only to have Kaity kick him in the stomach and fall out of the ring.

**OoOoO**

_Honey (21) VS Espio (23)_

Espio dodged Honey's first round of attacks easily then came back with a leaf swirl. The mini twister picked up the cat and flung her into the air. Honey recovered in the air and came down and kicked an unexpected Espio in the face. Espio recovered as quickly as Honey and went invisible. Honey waited for a sign of the chameleon's presence. And it came as a hit in the back of the cat's head. Honey stumbled for a moment before regaining her footing. Espio appeared for a split second and then Honey felt an invisible force push her from the ring and to the grassy ground below.

**OoOoO**

_Amy (26) VS Sally (28)_

Amy started attacking as soon as the bell rang. Sally narrowly missed becoming part of the ring by Amy's piko-piko hammer.

"Stay away from _my_ Sonic!" Amy growled.

"You're Sonic!?" Sally snorted, "Sonic likes me and you know it." Amy screamed in rage and swung at the chipmunk once again. This time, hitting her target and sending her across the arena. She ran forward toward her barely conscious opponent.

"Sonic's mine!!" She yelled once again swinging her hammer. Sally was lucky enough to dodge and attack Amy. The pink hedgehog stumbled and dropped her hammer. Sally quickly kicked it from the ring. Amy smiled evilly and summoned a much deadlier hammer. It was a much taller and bigger green hammer with metal covering the head of it. Sally's mouth gaped open at the new hammer. "Run." Amy whispered evilly. Sally did just that, she took off toward the other side of the arena and was soon trapped by Sonic-crazy hedgehog. Sally jumped out of the ring, she forfeited the match.

**OoOoO**

_Laya (29) VS Scouter (31)_

The bell sounded and both opponents went at the other. Laya summoned fire and shot at Scouter. The dinosaur dodged and attacked Laya. The orange Seedrian landed on her feet like a cat. Laya then shot forward and hit Scouter hard. The impact sent Scouter backward toward the arena edge. Laya saw this and took advantage of the position her opponent was in. She again shot forward but this time was caught in mid-attack by the taller of the two.

"Let go!" Laya demanded as she struggled to free herself. Scouter didn't answer but instead tried to throw Laya out of the ring. Laya broke free just before she was bound to fall out and tripped Scouter. Scouter fell from the ring and landed on the ground.

**Okay, that's the second round done, now onto the Semi-Finals. And I'll go more into what else is going on in the tournament...**


	10. The Speed Division: The SemiFinals

**Chapter 1 has (C)**

Chapter 10: Speed Division: The Semi-Finals

"You're aware we'll need to fight each other, right?" Espio asked, looking over at Kaity. Kaity only nodded.

"Hey guys!" Waffle said, waving her hand at the two chameleons. Espio stood up to greet her.

"Did you guys find anything?" Kaity asked.

"Not yet, but Vector thinks he's on to something." Waffle answered. "By the way, good luck next round. I hear you'll be fighting each other."

"Yeah..."Espio answered blandly. "Kaity and I gotta go, I'll see you after the match, okay?" He said, holding the fox's hands in his. Waffle blushed and nodded.

"Okay."

**OoOoO**

_Kaity (20) VS Espio (23)_

Kaity and Espio stood in a ready stance, waiting for the bell to ring. As the bell rang, both chameleons turned invisible and ninja stars could be seen flying around the stadium. Hard footsteps could be heard, but the audience couldn't see any of the fight. A series of leaf swirls brought Kaity back into vision, Kaity shot a chaos blast and reveled Espio only a foot in front of her. Kaity attacked with a kick in the stomach. Espio fell over in shock but was soon on his feet and shot a round of ninja stars which Kaity dodged and charged and the male chameleon. Espio copied this attack and the two met in the middle. They collided and hit the ground with a painful _THUD!_ Espio was the first to recover and again used a leaf swirl on Kaity. The female chameleon countered with her own twister. While the Espio fought to keep himself from becoming airborne, Kaity invisible went behind him and hit hard. Espio stumbled enough for his opponent to get him out of the ring.

**OoOoO**

_Amy (26) VS Laya (29)_

Amy screamed her usual phrase at her opponent before going into an attack.

"I don't like Sonic!" Laya screamed back. Amy, taken aback by this, stopped her attack.

"Well then why am I fighting you!?"

"Cause you're in a tournament."

"Oh..." Amy said blankly and then attacked again. Laya was hit before she could dodge. She toppled to the ground and sat for a second. As soon as she was up, she jumped and shot fire at her crazy opponent. Amy swung her hammer and blocked the fire. Laya tried again, this time hitting the pink hedgehog. Amy, realizing that hr dress was on fire, quickly put it out and glared at the orange Seedrian. "That was my dress!" She yelled and attacked again. Laya dodged with grace and knocked Amy's hammer out of her hands. Amy summoned the hammer she had used to terrify her previous enemy. But this tactic didn't work with Laya, instead, she dashed forward and narrowly dodged the hammer and knocked Amy off balance and out of the ring.

**OoOoO**

_Outside the battle arena_

Waffle walked through the halls like she was told to, her hand dragging lazily on the wall. Her hand suddenly pushed a vase to its side. Waffle tried to grab it but found it was lying on its side as if it were right side up. The fox looked at the wall just as a secret passage silently slid open. She stepped in curiously and followed the dimly lit, narrow passage way. _'This must've been used recently, there's no spider webs or anything...'_ she thought. She suddenly came to a slit of light at the end of the hall, if not for the light; she'd have mistaken it for a dead end. She looked through the slit and saw nothing but a hidden room and heard voices, two familiar to her.

"I trust this team is suitable for you." It was none other then Eggman.

"Hm...Yes, they'll do fine." The other voice was Fear, a long-term enemy of the Chaotix. Waffle struggled to see everyone in the room with no avail. "What are your names?" Fear asked in his usual mysterious tone.

"I am Mephiles, this is Iblis" A deeper voice answered.

"So, when the Chaotix get through the tournament, you'll go in and kill them" Eggman instructed, "Along with their friends." Waffle gasped quietly, it had been a set-up for her and her friends. Eggman was saying something else but was interrupted by Fear as soon as Waffle began listening again.

"I'm afraid this conversation isn't as 'private' as we thought doctor." Fear said. As if to demonstrate, he walked over to where Waffle was hidden and pulled in open and grabbed Waffle quickly. "I'm afraid we have a spy." Fear sneered. Eggman glared at Waffle.

"Gah, no matter, lock 'er up!" He demanded.

"Wait! They'll notice I'm gone, and then they'll find you!" Waffle pointed out as Fear put her in a cage in front of the battle field where she could see the final match starting, but she knew no one would be able to see her.

"Oh, don't worry about that." Fear said. His shape suddenly got smaller and took the form of Waffle, now her voice was replaced with his own, "They'll never know the difference." Waffle gasped, she'd forgotten he could shape-shift.

"Yeah right, they'll never fall for that, _never_." Waffle said with coolness that would've made Espio proud.

"We shall see." 'Waffle' grinned and left, "Oh by the way, enjoy the show." He added and left Waffle alone to watch the final match.

**Gasp! Waffle no!!!!!!!!!!! Now Eggman's plot is revealed...So, what's gonna happen?**


	11. The Speed Division: Final Round

**Yeah, this took a while, dispite it's shortness...As usual, (C) on chapter 1.**

Chapter 11: Speed Division: Final Round

'Waffle' went down the hall and found the Chaotix talking.

"What about Waffle?" Kaity asked.

"I haven't seen 'er since we split up." Vector said.

"I didn't find anything either." 'Waffle' said, her ears dropped.

"There ya are, we were getting worried about ya." Vector smiled. "Anyway, good luck in the final round Kaity,"

"Thanks." Kaity went down the hall so she wouldn't miss her match.

'_It worked! They really fell for it! They think I'm Waffle!'_ Fear giggled. He saw Espio staring at him, although he knew he looked like Waffle, he could swear Espio only saw his regular form. "What's wrong Espio?" he asked in Waffle's innocent voice

Espio shook his head, "Nothing."

**OoOoO**

_Kaity (20) VS Laya (29)_

The bell rang and Laya jumped into attack mode. Kaity narrowly missed becoming a hot crisp of a chameleon.

"Well 'hi' to you too." Kaity said, shooting a blast of chaos power at her orange opponent. Laya dodged and hit Kaity square in the head with a well-placed kick. Kaity's eyes crossed for a only a second but gave Laya to strike one more time. Kaity went invisible and showered her opponent with ninja stars and kunai. The Seedrian dodged all but one kunai, which left a bloody cut across her face. She clutched her cheek to stop the blood flow. Kaity took this time to attack. She appeared in front of Laya and performed a leaf swirl, throwing Laya into the air. Laya gained her balance in the whirl wind and blasted fire out of it. Kaity wasn't able to dodge this time, the fire hit her arm and she reeled back in pain. Laya suddenly appeared outside of the tornado and struck Kaity with enough force to push her off the edge and out of the ring.

**OoOoO**

_Outside the battle arena_

Waffle paced the length of the barrier between her and freedom. _'One more division and it's all over...'_"I've gotta find a way out!" Waffle said with determination. She scanned the room for means of escape, the keys were hanging not to far from the cage, but just out of her reach...A bell rang and Waffle looked up, Kaity and a girl she didn't know were standing in the ring. "The final match..." Waffle said quietly. She suddenly had new energy and rushed the bars, her hand out-stretched, only centimeters from a good grip on the key.

**So now we move onto the power division, then this story is over!...I dunno if that's good or bad...**


	12. We're Almost There!

**...no comment...except (C) on chapter 1**

Chapter 12: We're Almost There!

People whooped and hollered at the team of Seedrians as they came through the doors of the restaurant. Cosmo and Sumowa standing in front of Laya like bodyguards do a movie star or famous person. The three took their seats, still getting congratulations for winning the match. At another table, 'Waffle' put an arm around Kaity,

"Relax; we're already in the finals anyway." 'She' smiled.

Kaity sighed, "Yeah, I guess you're right..." The screen in front lit up with Eggman's face.

"Well, I assume you all know who the winner is..." Eggman began, a bit more cheerful then the Chaotix would've expected. "Laya the Seedrian of Team Earthia." The crowd below roared with applause. Laya waved to the people like they were her adoring fans. "Now, the final division is Power, so, all power formation leaders go into the red door." He pointed across the room to a red door that anyone could've sworn wasn't there a minute ago. Eggman's face disappeared from the screen and chatter started as the Power formations walked into the red room.

"Ever wonder what's behind _that_ door?" Kaity asked, pointing to the maroon colored door under the screen. No one replied to her question, but she already knew the answer.

**OoOoO**

Snow and Vector waited to hear their names. Snow was 36 and Vector was 40. Snow looked up and gasped, a red armadillo stood not to far away.

"Vector." The tiger said, tugging on Vector's arm to get his attention, "Who's that?" she asked, pointing to the armadillo. Vector's mouth dropped open.

"Mighty!" Vector called and waved a hand. Mighty looked up and caught site of Vector. He waved in return and walked over.

"Vector," Snow whispered, nudging the croc, "Introduce me." Vector sighed.

"Fine." Mighty came over and shook hands with Vector.

"It's been way too long Vector, how are ya?" he smiled.

"I'm fine." Vector shrugged. "How's travelin' been treatin' ya?"

"Wonderfully! You'd be amazed at what I've seen!" A small cough came from Snow's direction.

Vector blushed a little "Oh, this is my friend, Snow the White Tiger." He said, putting hand on Snow's shoulder.

Snow shook Mighty's out-stretched hand, "Hi."

"Hi." He replied. "Well...I gotta go; I'm in the first round." Mighty said, letting go of snow's hand and leaving quickly. Vector watching the smile form o Snow's face, she was in love. _'Now if only we could find somebody for Kaity...'_ Vector grinned to himself.

**strange...this lookd much bigger in the document...**


	13. The Power Division: Round One

**Ch 1 for (C)**

Chapter 13: Power division: Round One

Snow watched Mighty stand and face his opponent, a purple weasel with a gun in his belt and ranch gloves on his hands, along with a hat.

**OoOoO**

_Nack (33) VS Mighty (34)_

As the bell rang, Nack pulled a gun out and shot at Mighty. Mighty didn't have time to move before the bullet hit him. Mighty stood stunned and looked down at his feet.

"...A cork? You shot me with a cork?" Mighty asked, plainly confused. Before Nack could respond, Might dashed forward and forced Nack to the ground. Mighty kicked the pop gun away from Nack, just in case he tried to use it. Nack kicked the armadillo off and dove for the gun. The weasel picked it up and rapid fired on Mighty. Mighty barely dodged and bashed Nack in the stomach with his hard shell. Nack stumbled back in pain, clutching his stomach. Mighty took that tie to rush Nack and take him out of the ring.

**OoOoO**

_Chaos (35) VS Snow (36)_

Snow looked at her opponent, a figure of water. The bell rang and Chaos shot his arms out and hit Snow. She toppled to the ground but recovered in time to stop another attack. She pulled out her sword, Dragon Fang, and slashed at the God of Destruction. She knew it wouldn't help, but it gave her time to think of a good plan. An idea came to her, as the being reformed itself. Snow pulled a drinking straw from hammerspace. Chaos backed away suddenly, Snow drew closer, the straw held tightly in her hand. Snow dove at the watery being and he fell off the edge. Snow won the Round.

**OoOoO**

_Elise (37) VS Manic (38)_

The bell rang and the green hedgehog touched his pendant-thing and a drum set appeared for the hammerspace. He began playing crazily and the princess, trying to keep her balance, stepped backward and fell from the ring.

**OoOoO**

_Bark (39) VS Vector (40)_

The bell sounded and Bark jumped at the chance of an attack. Vector dodged and blasted flames at the polar bear. Bark recoiled as the heat got closer then he would've like. Vector charged and landed a solid hit on Bark's stomach. Bark jumped at Vector again, this time hitting his mark, Vector backed up with one hand over his nose...or snout, whatever you call it. Vector stood waiting for the next attack, already having a idea how to win. Bark charged at the crocodile. Vector waited until he was only inches of colliding with the polar bear, then he stepped out of the way. Bark fell from the ring, dumbstruck.

**OoOoO**

_Sumowa (41) VS Knuckles (42)_

Sumowa, a rainbow seedrian went at Knuckles before he had time to move. The red echidna jumped out of the way just as Sumowa landed. She summoned a series of vines, catching Knuckles by surprise. Sumowa released Knuckles and planted her foot on his head. Knuckles backed up just enough to avoid close contact with Sumowa's next round of vines. Now he was ready; the red echidna grabbed one of the vines and swung in forcefully at his opponent. Sumowa didn't have time to get away before the vine hit her and knocked her from the ring.

**OoOoO**

_O-mega (43) VS Storm (44)_

As the bell rang, Storm jumped at the robot. O-mega didn't move, but instead brought out a machine gun from his arm and pointed it at the grey albatross. Storm didn't stop though, he charged faster now and hit O-mega the face and cracked whatever served the make his eyes glow. O-mega then shot a round at Storm, more then half hitting, but doing little damage. O-mega jumped into the air and pointed his gun at Storm. He began firing. Storm dodged and knocked the red robot out of the air and out of the ring.

**OoOoO**

_Julie-Su (45) VS Robo Knux (46)_

Julie-Su attacked the robot echidna with a series of punches that left small dents in his haul. The robots green eyes lit up knowingly. He grabbed the pink echidna before she could attack again; he slashed his metal spikes across her face and chest. Julie-Su's hand went to the wounds to stop the blood flow, but with no avail. The knuckles robot, taking advantage of the living echidna's current state, thrust himself forward using his boosters and head-butted Julie-Su out of the ring.

**OoOoO**

_Big (47) VS Anti-Knuckles (48)_

Big stood with his usual blank expression as the bell rang. Anti-Knuckles attacked the over-sized cat, but big took no notice. Anti-Knux tried again, and still nothing from the cat. Now getting mad, Knuckle's doppelganger punched rapidly and got Big's attention. Big looked down at the Knuckles wanna-be. The cat simply picked up the smaller mammal and dropped him outside the ring.

**The power divison started! YAY!!!**


	14. The Power Division: Round Two

**Chapter 1 has all the (C) Cause I'm too lazy to put it up in every chapter**

Chapter 14: Power Division: Round Two

Snow sat quietly, she was facing Mighty in the next match, Espio, Kaity, Charmy and Waffle were searching more of the area, and she had no clue where Vector had went.

**OoOoO**

_Mighty (34) VS Snow (36)_

The bell rang, but Snow didn't move; neither did Mighty. Suddenly, the two rushed at each other, ready to fight. When they collided, Snow managed a few punches before Mighty landed his own hard punch. The tiger stumbled a little but regained control and used her Dragon Fang and hit Mighty's outer shell. The force from the hit vibrated up the sword and Snow stood somewhat paralyzed as Mighty quickly but gently picked her up and set her down on the outside of the ring.

**OoOoO**

_Manic (38) VS Vector (40)_

Like in his last battle, Manic brought out his drum set and played rapidly.

Vector laughed "Ya call that playin? I'll show ya playin." With that, a microphone appeared in the crocs hand and he screamed into the microphone just like does in Sonic Heroes. Manic, along with anyone who isn't used to Vector's horrible singing, covered his ears. Vector took advantage of this and picked up the smaller green fighter and let him drop from the side of the ring.

**OoOoO**

_Knuckles (42) VS Storm (44)_

Both echidna and albatross charged at one another, remembering a past grudge. Knuckles landed as many punches as he could before Storm was able to knock his off and kicked him. Knuckles tripped Storm and jumped onto his back. Storm got up and ran to the rings edge and flung the red echidna off before he could make any move to dismount his opponent.

**OoOoO**

_Robo Knux (46) VS Big (47)_

As soon as the match started, Robo Knux rushed Big and dug his claws into Big. This round, Big took instant notice and hit the robot in the head with his fishing rod. Unfortunately, when Big hit Robo Knux, it bounced back and hit Big too. The red robot took this time to attempt to drag big out of the ring and did so in about five minutes.

**Two more rounds then the FINAL finals!!**


	15. The Power Division: Round Three

**Ch. 1 for (C)**

Chapter 15: Power Division: Round Three

Snow watched Vector as he was getting ready for his next fight, the fight against his old friend Mighty. Kaity jogged up to them.

"Hey guys, still nothing." She said.

"Are you serious!?" Vector half yelled.

"Yep, if Eggman's up to anything, he's getting better at covering his tracks."

"So, can we assume nothing's going on?" Snow asked.

"No way! Eggman wouldn't hand us the emeralds on a platter unless he had a plan." Vector said. Before anyone else could talk, the next fighters were called to the arena.

**OoOoO**

_Mighty (34) VS Vector (40)_

As the bell rang, Mighty took a diving lea at Vector. The croc side-stepped and jabbed his foot into Mighty's stomach. Mighty curled into a ball and shot himself at Vector. Vector narrowly dodged becoming beheaded but got hit by Mighty's shell in the stomach. Before Mighty could get out of a ball, Vector picked him up and with a little difficulty, shot him out of the ring like a basketball.

**OoOoO**

_Storm (44) VS Robo Knux (46)_

Storm stared, obviously confused at the red echidna in front of him. Robo Knux stared back, but with no emotion no his face. As the bell rang the robot dashed forward and Storm narrowly missed becoming one of those stuffed birds people for some reason hang on their walls. Storm grabbed Robo Knux while he struggled to get his claw out of the stadium floor. The albatross flung the red robot out of the ring like he weighed nothing.

**Now one round remains...then we move on to the real plot!**


	16. The Power Division: Final Match

**(C) on chapter 1**

Chapter 16: Power Division: Final Match

Espio came back with Waffle, Kaity and Charmy following close behind.

"We still can't find a thing!" Espio said, "Maybe he really isn't planning anything..."

"I know he's planning something!" Vector growled.

Espio just shrugged, "Whatever you say. And just reminding you, if you do win this round, we're going onto the real finals." Espio grinned and walked off. "But no pressure."

**OoOoO**

_Vector (40) VS Storm (44)_

Vector grinned at Storm, he'd seen this guy fight, nothing too impressive. The bell rang and Storm this time leapt forward at the crocodile. Vector shot off a series of gum bubbles that surrounded Storm. Out of curiosity, he poked one. It blew up and triggered another, which triggered another and this cycle went on until Storm was trapped in a minefield. Vector waited for the smoke to clear, Storm wasn't there. Vector looked around, suddenly unaware of his surroundings. But if he was, he'd have heard Storm come up behind him. Storm hit Vector hard in the back and sent hm to the ground. As fast as he fell, he was up and now attacking with no signs of stopping until the grey albatross was down for the count. Shortly after the attack started, Vector rushed in and forced Storm off the edge of the ring.

**OoOoO**

_With Waffle_

Waffle looked out of what she now knew was a tinted window disguised as a wall. She could see the three winning teams going up to the arena for the final match._ 'I don't much time left...'_ she thought and tried again to reach the key, wishing she could stretch her arms to get it, to warn her friends about what was about to happen to them.

**GASP! What's gonna happen to them!!?!?!?!?!?**


	17. All Division: Final Final Round

**(C) on chapter 1**

Chapter 17: All Division: The Final Final Round

Teams Chaotix, Gracious, and Earthia got ready for their final match.

"So, we're all goin' against each other?" Kaity asked.

"Looks like it." Espio shrugged. The announcer called for the three teams.

"Good luck you guys." Vector said as they took their places at three different corners of the arena.

**OoOoO**

_Outside the Arena_

Waffle looked at the ring; all the teams were ready for the fight to start...which means they'd be out there soon. Waffle tried one more time to reach the key.

"Come on; _please_!" She said, it wasn't to far from her hand, but she couldn't quite reach it.

**OoOoO**

_Team Chaotix VS Team Gracious VS Team Earthia_

The bell rang and before any of the nine could move, the pillars on the four corners shot an energy beam to one another, sealing the teams in.

Kaity flipped around "What the-!?" As she turned back, Eggman's face came on a screen the floated close to the three teams.

"Muahahahahahahahaha! Get ready to die." He laughed.

"Yeah right, are you gonna fight us?" Laya snorted.

"No, but _they_ are." Eggman said, then, two figures came into the arena, only Silver, whom was long out of the tournament, recognized them.

"It's Memphis and Iblis!" he cried.

Kaity smiled as Snow got ready to fight. "Relax, it's two against nine, there's no way we're gonna lose."

"I wouldn't say there's only two." Waffle's voice came from behind Kaity. Before Kaity could turn to ask, she was bashed hard over the head and knocked to the ground. Now the chameleon was lying on her back, she could see now that 'Waffle' was transforming.

"You!" Kaity hissed, the Chaotix, instantly recognizing the blue cat got ready to fight. Fear smiled down at her.

"Yes, and it took you this long to find me out." He sneered. "Oh well, you've been a good opponent." He pulled a gun out and pointed it at the wounded chameleon.

"No!" Espio yelled and the Chaotix rushed forward. Although team Earthia had no clue what was going on, they could recognize an attempt to kill like anyone else. They rushed forward as well. Snow, unsure of what to do, tried to jump on the cat. Fear simply smiled and put his hand up using the 'stop' gesture. All the heroes; save for Kaity, in the arena stopped, frozen in place, even Snow, who was in mid-air. Fear looked back down at his prey. Kaity was trying to pull herself away while Fear was busy with the others. He grabbed her leg and pulled her back.

"Sorry, but we can't have you sneaking away." Fear smiled. He raised the gun again, taking aim at the chameleon's head. Kaity closed her eyes, waiting to feel the bullet hit and kill her.

"Get your hands off my friend, buddy!" a voice yelled suddenly.

**One of the last chapters...I haven't really decided how many chapters this'll be...**


	18. And the Winner is

**(C) 1 for copyrights...**

Chapter 18: And the Winner is...

Kaity opened her eyes and a rush of tan and blue sped away from her.

"Waffle?" Kaity said, suddenly sitting upright. The chameleon turned her head, Waffle was in fact in the arena and attacking Fear. The spell was broken, but no one moved, they just watched the fox girl relentlessly attack the blue cat. Espio was the first to snap back into reality. Seeing the one Silver had called Mephiles coming up behind Waffle, he dashed forward and landed a forceful blow on the hedgehog thing. At that attack, the rest soon joined in; attacking their counter part in formation. Espio, Kaity, and Laya teamed up on Mephiles, Vector, Snow, and Sumowa took Iblis on and Waffle, Charmy, and Cosmo went full blast at Fear.

**OoOoO**

_Speed Division Battle_

Laya jumped on Mephiles's back, giving Espio and Kaity time to attack from different angles. Espio took the left and Kaity right. Mephiles threw the Seedrian off his back, only to have a shower of ninja weapons hit hard. While he tried to dodge the aerial assault, he felt a sudden pain in his stomach. Espio back off as soon as he forced the villain to the ground. Laya took control from there, she summoned fire and Kaity conjured as much Chaos energy she could manage. Laya released her fire, Kaity's chaos trailing right behind it.

"Chaos Control!" Kaity yelled, just before the mixed fire and chaos hit the target. As the smoke cleared, no sign of Mephiles could be found. "One down."

"Two to go." Laya finished. The three turned to see how their teams were doing in their own battles.

**OoOoO**

_Fly Division Battle_

Fear struck Waffle in mid-attack and Charmy came to the rescue. The bee flew fast and crashed into the cat. Cosmo took her turn on Fear and attacked with punches and kicks where ever she could while the fox and bee attacked at will. Charmy grabbed Waffle and flew her in for an attack. Waffle used a hearts attack on their enemy, but found that Fear can't be stopped by time. He grinned and attacked with a bolt of electricity, on for each opponent. Waffle barely dodged, Charmy and Cosmo weren't fast enough unfortunately. She sprang on Fear again, catching him off guard and forced him to the ground. Waffle kept him firmly against the ground until she felt a sudden burning sensation flow through her like blood. She back off in pain. By then, Charmy and Cosmo were up and ready to fight. Charmy grabbed Cosmo and used her as a projectile as he did with Waffle. Cosmo's hit was more effective then the first try, Fear stumbled and hit the barrier, he disappeared as soon as his body came in contact with the wall of energy.

**OoOoO**

_Power Division Battle_

"Hang on girls." Vector said. He grabbed on to Snow and Sumowa and spun them rapidly around. Snow was the first one released; she brought her Dragon Fang and sliced through Iblis. Then it was Sumowa's turn, she summoned vines and wrapped the creature up then went in for an attack. Snow and Vector close behind. The vines held only long enough for them get in a few attacks, but nothing that could truly damage Iblis. As the vines burst into flames, Vector narrowly missed being hit with molten plant bits. Vector blew a series of bubbles, all exploding as soon as the first touched Iblis. It did a bit more then their previous attack. Now it was Snow's turn, she dove forward and swung her blade, making the creature back up. Vector and Sumowa instantly caught on and herded Iblis into the barrier. Unlike Fear, his body took more time to disappear, and the attacks from all opponents helped somewhat. In a matter of minutes, Iblis was gone.

**OoOoO**

The barrier disappeared, and the three teams carefully walked out of the arena, suddenly on full alert.

"Very good." Eggman said from behind. All nine flipped around and looked up, there was Eggman...with the emeralds! "You wanna know a secret?" he asked with a smirk. He dropped the seven emeralds and they shattered on impact.

"They're _fake_!?!?" Tails yelled.

Eggman laughed his weird laugh "That's right, and my robots are finding the real emeralds as we speak. So long suckers!"

"Sonic! Do something!" Tails said.

Sonic smiled "Don't worry Tails, I've got the emeralds." He said, pointing to himself/

"Wha-huh!?"

"Ya see, when I was out of the tournament, I found out about the fake emeralds and went to find the real ones, there was only one I couldn't find."

"And you waited 'till now to tell us!?!" Knuckles yelled angrily.

Sonic looked over at the echidna with an innocent look, "I thought it was obvious, so I didn't say anything." Knuckles growled quietly and jumped on the blue hedgehog.

"Someone could be stealing the Master Emerald right now!" he yelled.

"I doubt it." Sonic shrugged. Rouge suddenly flew by, carrying her newest prize, the master Emerald. Knuckles screamed in rage and chased after the bat.

"Sonic...if you're smart, you'll find someplace to hide..."Vector said.

"Why?"

"It's Knuckles, what more reason do you want?" Kaity put in. With that, the hedgehog sped off and things returned to normal.

**Yep, it's done...and nobody really one...I guess it was a draw kinda...but the heroes won! Yay heroes!!!!**


End file.
